


lavender soul

by snassty



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sweet Sans, basically a very self-indulgent thing i wrote for someone special, underfell is a fucked up place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snassty/pseuds/snassty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most monsters in Underfell gain LOVE.</p>
<p>With each passing reset, each time he sees the human exit the Ruins, Sans discovers he's dealing with a different kind of love.</p>
<p>|| For Aki. ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender soul

**Author's Note:**

> My muse was feeling things so I had to write this.

A human has fallen into the chaotic dystopia that is the Underground. She's small and timid, but sweet and patient, choosing to reason rather than fight. When she staggers out of the Ruins, Sans is waiting for her, expecting her, knowing she'll turn to him with recognition in her eyes.

This is far from the first time they've gone through this whole song and dance routine.

Sans hides her under his sentry station and slips her a hot dog; she gobbles it down as quietly as possible while Papyrus storms up and chews his brother out for being a "lazy piece of shit." The monster food doesn't completely heal the wounds she's suffered from the deranged former queen, but it does help to take the edge off somewhat. Thankfully, the tall skeleton doesn't seem to notice the human cowering under Sans' station. (No matter how many times she's interacted with Papyrus, he still intimidates her -- as is to be expected.)

Once the coast is clear, Sans beckons her out into the clearing, where he shucks off his jacket and holds it up for her to slip her arms in. She pulls the hood up and nuzzles into the fur. It smells like charcoal, burning wood, meat sizzling on a grill.

It smells like him.

Sans brings her back to his and Papyrus' house, a skeletal arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as a warning to the rest of Snowdin's residents. Unlike the first few times, when he'd thrown her into the garage, Sans takes her up to his bedroom. He's spent the last three days cleaning it, just as he has every reset since she started appearing at the Ruins door. Her clothes are cold and damp from huddling in the snow underneath the sentry post, so Sans hands her one of his t-shirts (which he knows from experience falls to her mid-thigh) and busies himself with the sheets on his mattress while she strips down to her underclothes and pulls his shirt on over her head. She utters a small "thank you" that warms Sans from his Soul to the tips of his phalanges.

She draws close, and he encourages her to lie down and rest, to regain her strength. Just like he does every time he brings her up here. She climbs under the covers. Hesitates. Then does something new.

She reaches for him and asks him to stay.

Sans is a little taken aback at first, but toes off his sneakers and crawls in beside her, careful not to get too close. She giggles and snuggles up to him, worming her way into his arms. How she can get comfortable cuddled up with a bunch of hard bones is beyond Sans, but he doesn't question it. The intimacy feels nice.

Her breathing starts to even out, and Sans can tell from the way her Soul thrums that she's drifting off to sleep. Hesitantly he brushes the backs of his fingers down her arm and delights in the way she shivers and lets out a soft giggle. He curls his arms around her, sliding his hands languidly up and down her back, and she tilts her head up to place the softest of kisses against his jaw.

"You're so sweet," she whispers, curling her arms in the space between their chests.

Sans shudders pleasantly. He nudges his teeth against the corner of her mouth, brings a hand up to cradle the back of her head. "only for you, doll," he murmurs in response, using the petname he knows is her favorite. Her skin is so soft, so warm. Sans nuzzles into her hair, squeezing her tightly in his embrace. She's wonderful, and Sans doesn't hesitate to whisper as much into her ear.

They've lived through these brief runs long enough that it's been a good few months since she first fell. Sans has grown immensely fond of her in this time, becoming increasingly more casual with his "accidental" touches and pet names that started out demeaning but have become his favorite way to show affection. Tonight, though, he's going just a little beyond his usual display of endearment.

Casual sex is more than common in this twisted world. It's often used as a form of payment or bribe; Sans himself has gotten on his knees enough times that he's learned how to mentally block himself off from the action. What he's doing right now, with the human -- holding, touching, caressing, in a way that is distinctly non-sexual -- this is something that doesn't happen here. This is truly intimate, an act that leaves him feeling absolutely vulnerable.

And... he's okay with this. As long as it's with her.

He smiles gently when he realizes she's fallen into a deep and comfortable slumber, combs his phalanges through her hair. His movements become sluggish as sleep begins to claim him as well. "don't be scared, doll," he murmurs, eye sockets falling closed. "i'm here. i've got ya."

Her lavender Soul pulses bright red for a moment, and Sans has never found the color so beautiful.


End file.
